Si Tampan Dan Kelinci Manisnya
by Kim Sheena
Summary: [REPOST] Fanfic ini pernah di hapus pihak FFN entah karna alasan apa, tp karena ada beberapa temen yg belum membaca, jadi saya repost lagi Silahkan mampir bagi yang tertarik KyuMin fanfic dengan konsep RIMA. Pls EnJOY and gimme a feedback! Comment pls Thank you.


**Si Tampan dan Kelinci Manisnya**

**Disclaimer** : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun

**Warning!** : Annyeong yeorobunnn~~~ Cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah FF ber-Rima. Disini Mizu pake rima sama bunyi atau AAAA. Hanya ada sekitar 2-3 dialog, karena jujur sulit sekali membuat percakapan dengan rima. Dan Mizu juga ga bisa bayangin Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi alay atau sok puitis -,- Yaah hanya itu yang ingin Mizu sampaikan, semoga semuanya mengerti(?). Terimakasih dan...

.

.

.

enJOY guys~~~ ^O^

.

.

.

_Si tampan Kyuhyun dengan segala perjuangannya, dan si kelinci manis Sungmin dengan segala kepolosan dan kerendahan hatinya. Dua insan yang berbeda, namun sangat pas saat mereka bersama. Cerita cinta indah mereka, di mulai saat takdir memainkan tali cintanya..._

_._

.

.

Pagi itu memang sangat dingin tak seperti biasa, membuat pemuda manis yang sedang sakit itu semakin tenggelam di selimut hangatnya, tanpa dia sadari seorang lelaki tampan datang menghampirinya, mengecek suhu badannya, lalu bergegas keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Saat si lelaki tampan kembali ke kamar mereka, si kelinci pun bertanya darimana, dan si tampan menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, "Aku membeli satu paket Gongjindan ini untuk kelinci manis yang sedang sakit dan kelihatan merana" gurau si tampan menggoda kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Namun asmara tak hanya mempunyai bahagia, tapi juga derita. Saat ego mengalahkan segalanya, emosi pun tercipta. Pernah suatu hari si tampan tak menghiraukan saat si kelinci manis mencoba menyapanya, mematikan telepon begitu saja, meninggalkan kelinci manis dengan hati terluka. Si tampan yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung berlari pulang membawa boneka beruang kesukaan kelinci manisnya, dengan harapan kelincinya sudi memaafkannya. Dan usahanya tak berakhir duka, si kelinci manis memberi maafnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka pun tak semanis cerita drama. Si tampan masuk di hidupnya saat grup miliknya sudah satu tahun berjuang bersama. Tapi si manis menerima dengan senyum di bibirnya. Mengharap si tampan tak berkecil hati dan berputus asa. Dan efeknya sungguh terasa. Si tampan tumbuh menjadi kebanggaan grupnya. Tak lupa si tampan mengukir janji setia di hatinya, bahwa senyum kelinci manisnya harus terukir abadi selamanya.

Si tampan pun akhirnya sadar bahwa dia telah terjerat oleh senyuman maut kelinci manis pujaannya. Tak berani memulai kata, si tampan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tapi takdir seolah memihaknya. Si kelinci menjadi teman sekamarnya. Betapa dia berterima kasih kepada ke-dua belas saudaranya tercinta. Satu tahun mengenal kelinci manisnya, 1 tahun juga perasaannya tumbuh menembus akal sehatnya. Dan keberuntungan memang seolah adalah miliknya. Kelinci manisnya adalah pengagum wine persis seperti dirinya. Wine yang pada akhirnya mendekatkan mereka.

.

.

.

Tak terasa dua tahun waktu telah menyapa, Si tampan tetap belum berani menyatakan perasaannya. Tanpa dia tau bahwa si kelinci menunggu tali cintanya disambung sempurna. Dan 2 tahun berakhir sia-sia.

Detik itu tahun ketiga ganti menyapa. Si tampan dengan tekad bulat mencoba peruntungannya. Cintanya harus tersampai atau menjadi pecundang selamanya. 23 Agustus menjadi tanggal pilihannya. Laut dia pilih menjadi saksinya, dan sekuntum bunga chrysanthemum merah menjadi teman seperjuangannya.

Tak terasa ini waktunya, Si kelinci bertanya ada apa, dan dengan bibir bergetar dan hati berdegub tak tentu rima, si tampan berkata— maukah si manis menjadi miliknya? Dan tanpa menunggu banyak kata, si kelinci manis menghambur ke pelukannya. Menganggukan kepala dan berkata "aku bersedia". Tak terkira betapa hati si tampan mengembang bahagia. Cintanya tak lagi terpendam sia-sia. Kelinci manis itu kini menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Namun mereka sadar bahwa cinta mereka tak biasa. Dan akhirnya mereka memperoleh satu kata, hubungan ini adalah rahasia mereka. Bulan – bulan pertama menjalin cinta rahasia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Si tampan yang setia, dan si kelinci manis yang tak segan bermanja. Sampai pada suatu masa, dimana para saudaranya tercinta, mencium hubungan mereka.

Dan disini mereka akhirnya, di ruang tengah dorm yang penuh sesak namun terasa hampa, karena tak satupun yang berani bersuara. Sampai akhirnya sang Leader sekaligus kakak tertua, memecah hening yang seolah menyiksa. Dengan suaranya yang tenang dan tanpa nada memaksa, bertanya ada apa di antara mereka berdua. Kedekatan mereka terasa janggal bagi saudara-saudaranya. Kontak fisik memang jarang mereka lakukan di depan kamera, tapi tatapan mata si tampan kepada kelinci manisnya, sungguh tak bisa membohongi mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Sinar mata yang hangat dan penuh cinta, sikap yang berubah lembut seketika, menuruti apa kata kelinci manisnya tanpa sekalipun mencoba menyela, selalu berada di sebelah kelinci manisnya, menggenggam tangannya tanpa lelah mendera. Semua terasa jelas tanpa perlu ada untaian kata. Namun mereka tetap ingin mendengar segalanya, langsung dari sang pelaku cinta.

Pertanyaan terlontar menanti jawaban segera, namun diam kali ini menjadi pilihannya. Dengan penuh kesabaran di dada, sang Leader mengulang pertanyaan bernada serupa. Ada apa sebenarnya? Namun si tampan dan si kelinci tetap menundukan kepala mereka, seolah takut bertemu mata dengan saudara yang telah mereka anggap keluarga. Ke-sepuluh saudara lain yang mengelilingi mereka pun tak henti bertanya-tanya, walau jawaban sudah jelas tertera, namun hati membutuhkan jawaban sebagai penentu segalanya.

Sampai akhirnya, yang termuda diantara mereka mengangkat kepalanya, sorot mata berani telah dimilikinya. Dengan sigap sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya. Tanpa ragu dia berkata— "Sungmin adalah miliknya. Dulu, kini dan selamanya". Yang di sebut namanya, hanya bisa membalas genggaman hangat di sela jemarinya. Erat dan sedikit bergetar menahan gejolak di dada.

Namun sungguh tak di sangka, para saudaranya justru menertawakan mereka. Berkata kenapa mereka bersembunyi begitu lama. Menahan cinta yang begitu jelas terlihat mata. Meninggalkan sang teradil terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya si kelinci manis terisak pelan di dada hangat si tampan kekasihnya. Si tampan yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung merengkuh kekasih imutnya erat dan mencium pucuk kepalanya mesra. Di sambut pelukan hangat dari ke-sepuluh saudaranya. Ucapan terima kasih tak henti keluar dari mulut si tampan dan kelinci manisnya. Terima kasih karena mereka menerima kekurangan ini dengan dengan lapang dada. Malah berusaha menambalnya dengan kehangatan keluarga.

Namun si kelinci manis tetap meminta, agar rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. Mereka tak mau kekurangan ini akan menjadi boomerang nantinya. Grup yang telah mereka perjuangkan dengan rasa sakit dan derita, tak boleh menjadi korban cinta yang terlarang adanya. Sakit memang terasa, tapi ada daya. Mereka tak punya pilihan untuk menjadi pegangan bersama. Biarlah yang tak ada... tetap tak ada. Biarlah bayangan menjadi tirai indah kala mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sang waktu berjalan secepat cahaya. 6 tahun sudah si tampan dan si kelinci manis bersama. Merajut asa dan harapan agar cinta mereka abadi selamanya. Jalan mereka memang tak selalu mulus dan bahagia. Seperti saat ini misalnya, si tampan tengah merejuk manja, agar kekasihnya tak berpindah kamar seperti seharusnya. Namun si kelinci tak mau kehilangan asa, dengan sedikit bujukan bahwa sang kekasih bisa mengunjunginya tiap malam tiba, mampu meredakan emosi yang sempat membara.

Namun ternyata masalah tak henti sampa disitu saja. Pisah kamar memang terdengar biasa di telinga, tetapi dampaknya sungguh terasa bagi sang pelaku cinta. Hubungan yang awalnya teramat mesra, berubah menjadi dingin layaknya es di kutub utara. Menciptakan jarak yang tak terhingga jauhnya. Namun ironisnya, belum ada yang berniat untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Si tampan tetap dengan kesibukannya, dan si kelinci hanya bisa diam menerima dengan luka terselip di dada. Betapa dia merindukan belaian lembut kekasih hatinya. Merindukan harum tubuhnya kala memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Merindukan perhatian si tampan kembali padanya.

Jarak yang tiba-tiba tercipta, membuat pasa saudara mereka bertanya-tanya. Kali ini ada apa dengan mereka? Si tampan yang menyadari semuanya, langsung mengambil tindakan segera. Jarak yang semula jauh terasa, kini mulai dia persempit sampai seperti sedia kala. Sambil berharap bahwa kelinci manisnya tak menghindar seperti biasa. Dan kegigihannya berbuah bahagia, kelinci manisnya kembali ke pelukannya. Satu janji kembali mengukir di hatinya, bahwa mencoba jauh dari kekasih hatinya, sama saja dengan mencoba membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Malam mengganti siang dengan sempurna, membuai sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta. Tampak si tampan memeluk hangat separuh pemilik jiwanya. Si kelinci yang terbuai hangatnya, tanpa sengaja berkata " sampai kapan batas waktunya?" dengan segenap jiwa, si tampan menjawab dengan nada bahagia. "Sampai kau bosan dan berlari meninggalkanku selamanya" terdengar tawa ringan samar dari kekasih hatinya. Disusul sederet kalimat manis penuh cinta.

"Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun selamanya"

* * *

**A/N** : huuwweeee~~~~~ T_T maafkan Mizu kalau jelek dan berantakan T^T ini pertama kali Mizu bikin FF dengan konsep seperti ini, jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ini sengaja Mizu buat pendek, karena ga bisa bayangin kalau buat panjang bakal segombal atau se-kaku apa ini FF. Sekali lagi, mianhae yeorobun kalau mengecewakan~ /bow/

Dan FF ini juga adalah hadiah untuk uri couple tercinta, KyuMin (^O^)/ yang hari ini merayakan Anniversary ke-7.

HAPPY 7th KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY FOR ALL JOYers \(^O^)/

Semoga kita bisa terus bersama uri KyuMin, selalu mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik buat mereka :)) their happiness is our happiness, right?

dan sebagai penutup, mind to review FF abal ini? Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. ^O^


End file.
